1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel having symmetrical capacitor design with low light leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) panel has been widely used in various types of display devices for its advantages such as compact size, good display quality and low power consumption. The conventional LCD panel (e.g. twisted nematic (TN) LCD panel) suffers from the narrow viewing angle problem, and thus the applications of conventional LCD are limited.
In order to address the narrow viewing angle problem of TN LCD panel, several types of wide viewing angle LCD panels such as in-plane switching (IPS) LCD panels and fringe field switching (FFS) LCD panels have been proposed. The conventional IPS LCD panel and the FFS LCD panel have wide viewing angle, but they still suffer from some drawbacks such as low light transmittance, image retention and light leakage.